Run Fast
by LaizyMeteora
Summary: Two siblings are on the run from four killers hired by there own uncle. there is a bit of rated:R on some of the chapters,so um heed da warnings.(better summary inside XD)
1. Default Chapter

_**Title: Run Fast**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters and the names aswell, they come from other anime/manga cartoons,just da plot, k.....**_

_**Summary: Four Assasinators are hired to kill the last of the Yukishiro family. Kikyo and her older bro' Fiori must try to out run aswell struggle to survive and be one step ahead of their killers. Would they be able to survive this terrible ordeal or not? Its up to you if u want them to survive or not...**_

_****_

_**. Getting ready...**_

_**Its been 15 years since the death of their parents and now they were living with their Godfather. Kikyo and the rest of the people in the household were busy getting ready for their surprise party for her older brother. People were going here and there, giving out orders. It was such a busy day, Kikyo along with their caretaker Mrs.Andrews were busy arranging bucays of flowers at the entrance hall. While some of the other helpers were busy arranging and designing how the tables would look like. Mr. Rogers and some of the other male helpers were busy arranging the decorations on the walls and the lights that would be lit up for tonights party. **_

_**"Mrs.Andrews?" Kikyo called to her once she was done fixing up bucays of deffirent varieties of flowers from one of the corners.**_

_**"Yes, dear." Mrs.Andrews came to where Kikyo was standing, making some final adjustments.**_

_**"Mrs.Andrews, have you seen Mr.Rogers?"**_

_**"No, not now. But the last time I saw him, he was by the gardens arranging some of the decorated lights." Mrs.Andrews replied as she fixed some of the flowers that kikyo had not noticed to be out of place a bit.**_

_**After thanking Mrs.Andrews, Kikyo headed out. Looking for Mr.Rogers at the same time trying to dodge here and there from getting in the way or getting hit. Failing to see him around the crowded people, she began to think that maybe he left to pick up some more party decorations since the fountain looks like it needed a bit more things to it. When she went over to the fountain, she was startled when the person she was looking for suddenly appeared right behind her. **_

_**"Geez...Mr.Rogers you scared the heck out of me."**_

_**"My apologis, Miss Kikyo." **_

_**"Please, you dont have to call me so formal. It kinda makes me feel old or something you know." Kikyo said payfully at him.**_

_**Mr.Rogers smiled at her before he took a quick glance to one of the men who was calling him for some help.**_

_**"Kikyo, do you have something to tell me?" he asked, Kikyo who was abit surprised. Without thinking nodded no.**_

_**After excusing his departure, Kikyo watched Mr.Rogers walk away. Once he was completely gone, she took a deep sigh. And was just heading inside to see if there was anything else to do before the party. She headed to the main room to see how's it going when the phone rang.**_

_**"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" "I got it!" Kikyo called as she went over to answer it.**_

_**"Moshi-moshi."**_

_**"Moshi-moshi." realizing it was a man that she did not recognised the voice, got her curious.**_

_**"Yes, may I help you?" Kikyo politely asked the man on the phone.**_

_**"Yes, you may miss." he replied quickly. "See there was a batched of garden flowers that was being ordered a half an 'our ago. Well he gave this number for us to call once its ready to be picked up and its ready." the man explained.**_

_**"Oh, I see. I'll come pick it up. Can you please give me your address?"Kikyo asked the man.**_

_**"My...my...my address? Miss I dont even know you!" the man on the other line said in shock.**_

_**Kikyo rolled her eyes in his sudden misinterprete. "Not your home address, sir what I mean is the flower shop's address." she explained to him clearly.**_

_**When she had gotten the address down on a piece of paper she went to Mrs.Andrews to tell her she was just going to pick some ordered flowers. She quickly ran to her room and changed to something comfortable. Choosing a black leather zip-up vest, matching it with a black soft silky skirt. Wearing some black wrist bands with little spikes running around each of 'em. And an ankle high black boots. She then looked over herself in the miror, checking her appearance noticing her golden pentdant that looked like half the piece of a wing. She ran her slim fingers at it, tracing it as a small smile appeared on her face as she remembered the day her nii-san had given her this as a gift and a remembrance of them being always together forever. **_

_**Knowing that the other half of the wing was with her nii-san, wearring it around his neck all the time just like she does. Suddenly remembering what she had to do, she quickly shook off the thought and headed to grab the keys to her sapphire colored sports car. She drove quickly over to the flower shop. Upon entering the shop, not paying attention where she was going, she accidently bumped onto someone. Nearly making contact with the floor, when an arm wrapped itself around her slim waist and caught her in an instant.**_

_**"Kikyo!" a voice called to her.**_

_**She looked up to see who it was she had bumped into and was surprised that she was facing her koi. "Koi! Oh...Im so sorry. Its my fault I was-" she began to apologised but was interrupted when he held her head and kissed her softly on the lips. **_

_**This caused some of the costomers in the shop to look at the two young couple. But the two were so deep into their kiss that they didnt care that they were being looked at or what the other costomers were thinking about them. Finally they broke off the kiss to stare each other lovingly. **_

_**"Its alright, tenshi." he told her before giving her a quick kiss on the nose, causing her to giggle by the touch. "So, may I ask why your here and not at your place?"**_

_**"Oh! Thats right, I was here to pick up some flowers for the garden decors." **_

_**"Need any help?"**_

_**"Dunno. Why dont you come with me and lets see if there are a lot." she told him as she held his hand and dragged him with her over the counter.**_

_**Seeing that no one was currently present, Gren rang on the small ringer. Then a man came, he looked young about the same old as Gren, both the young man and Gren were older than Kikyo by about 5 years or more. Kikyo looked at him and noticed how his shoulder length brownish-red hair stayed perfectly around him. An old lady ran up to him, asking for his opinion on which flower to take.**_

_**"Koi, I'll be over there looking at some stuffs. Call me if you get the orders." He said to her, before heading off.**_

_**"Sure thing, love." she replied.**_

_**Once he was gone, the guy came over to her. Smiling at her, showing his shiny white teeth.**_

_**"Hello there, pretty." he said.**_

_**"Ahh-he. Hello." Kikyo answered her. "Im here for the ordered flower decors." she told him.**_

_**"Ah...You must be Miss. Yukishiro?" he smiled even more, which it kinda made Kikyo a bit uncomfortable.**_

_**"Yes." she replied. **_

_**Suddenly taking her hands in his "My name is Youji. Youji Kudou." Bringing her hand up to a kiss. They did not noticed two sets of dark sapphire eyes were watching them silently. Noticing how the girl slightly flinched a bit by the contact.**_

_**"Nice name." she complemented him when he let go of her hand. "Im Kikyo Yukishiro, and-"**_

_**"Im her boyfriend, Gren Eckener." Gren interrupted her, which also caused both people surprised by his sudden appearance.**_

_**(Gren Eckener is actually Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener. His a character from Cowboy Bebop, which I sadly dont own it. Also Gren here is fully a guy no messed up hormones like the one in the episode he was in.)**_

_**"Love, I didnt notice you come." Kikyo told him. He just looked at his tenshi and smiled.**_

_**"I see. Well let me get those orders." Youji told them, trying to hide his look of disappointment.**_

_**"Hey Youji." a young brunette called to him once he was in the back room. He turned to look at the boy. The boy then noticed his slight upset expression. Cocking his head to the side. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked him.**_

_**"Umm... its nothing." Youji replied quickly. "See ya 'round, kid." he then left the young boy standing.**_

_**"What's his problem?" another boy came up to Takatori. Takatori looked at the boy, then to the front counter.**_

_**There he saw the young girl that their friend was once again trying to get with. Tapping his friend lightly by the shoulder to look at the direction. "I think thats why." "Ohhh...She's not single isnt she?" watching as the girl was being hugged from behind by a young man, thinking it must be her koibito. They then looked at the direction of their friend then to each other, shrugging.**_

_**After a couple of minutes Youji was back holding two baskets of flowers, one in each hand. After paying for them, Both Kikyo and Gren brought the baskets over her car. After hugging each other and saying good-bye at each other, Kikyo took off as Gren slowly walked up to his car. Once he started his car, his cell rang.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Uh-hmm...Yes, I'll be there aisuru." he then hung up his cell and drove off.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

_**Well this is it for now...sory if my writing format is bad ( v.v )...Anyhoo...so, what happens next? To find out, tune in at ' Run Fast '......**_

_**Ja Ne ( . )....**_


	2. chapter 2

_**LaizyM: Thank u 4 da review!!!!! **_

_**. The Cheater **_

_**Gren pulled up his car to a park in front of an apartment. Turning off the engine he looked at the building, at exactly the third floor. Scanning for anyone that might be following him, seeing that the coast was clear he went out of his car and headed into the building. Once he was in the building and was just passing the lobby, a voice called to him. Stopping at his tracks, he turned to look at the young man that was calling to him. The young boy walked towards him. The boy had blonde hair, chocoloate brown eyes and he was wearing a black pants with a silver chain hanging at one side and a black hooded shirt that had a dragon pic in the back n sum kind of sign in the front.**_

_**"Hey, Gren! Long time no see."**_

_**Suddenly realizing who it was he returned the gesture and smile back to him. **_

_**"Hey Matt. Why brings you here?"**_

_**"Oh... I just came to visit my aunt, that's all." Gren nodded in acknoledgement. "So why are you here?"**_

_**"Im visiting a friend that happens to live here."**_

_**"Aiight. See ya man."**_

_**"Yea see ya."**_

_**Once the blonde was completely out of site, Gren headed to the third floor. He then stopped infront of a grey-ish looking door and knocked softly before heading in. Checking to see if there was anyone and finding no one he then closed the door behind him. At that same time, two long pairs of arms wrapped around his waist pressing him into a hug. Grinning, he then turned to look at the owner.**_

_**"I missed you baby." a lady about the same age as he told him before she kissed him on the lips.**_

_**Once they parted their lips. **_

_**"I missed you too."**_

_**"If you missed me, then how come you didnt come sooner?" the lady asked while showing a look of hurt.**_

_**Gren couldn't help it by her cute expression that he kissed her on the lips lightly.**_

_**"I'd love too, but I stopped over to a flower shop to get you some flowers when-"**_

_**"That brat tagged along." she asked but more like it was a statement.**_

_**"No, no. She happens to walk into the shop and picked up some orders. She didnt even notice me when she bumped accidently at me."**_

_**"Oh, I see."**_

_**"But enough with her, now its just us."**_

_**Gren then picked up the lady into a bridal hold and headed towards the bedroom.**_

**WARNING!!!!!! THE NEXT THINGS WILL BE FOR MATURE PEOPLE ONLY. MINOR LEMON!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, AIIGHT!!!!!**

_"**He he he...Honey, that tickles."**_

_**Gren layed the lady on the bed, whispering her name against her ear seductively.**_

_**"May....May....May..." this caused the lady to giggle by the breeze that was blowing against her ear.**_

_**Gren starred at her eyes, admiring her beauty through those sapphire eyes. He then began to trail soft kisses all over her face and along her jaw line. Making its way to those kiss-able lips of hers. He then put his lips against hers. earning a moan from her. Tracing her lips with his tunge, easily gainning axcess to her mouth. Tasting and exploring the the hot spicy cavern of her mouth. licking her teeth and gums. Both tunges clashed, fighting for dominance that May soon gave in to Gren's lushious tunge. Moaning even more when he deep throated her with his tunge. And was responded by her sucking on his tunge sensually. **_

_**Hands roaming all over each others body. Once they broke off their passionate kiss, Gren then slowly made his way down. grabbing her blouse and disregerding them in swift motion and tossing 'em aside. He bent down and trailed butterfly kisses around her neck and shoulders as well her colar bone. Soon reaching one of her nipples. He took one while caressing with the other. Sucking on it slow and soft, causing for her to arch back by the sudden sensation. maoning even more. Urging for more contact with him. **_

_**"Ohhhhhh.....Ohhhhhhhhh......ummmmm......"she maoned. "More..." **_

_**This made Gren aroused that he did the same thing with the other nipple. Then working down towards her lower waist. Causing more moans coming from the brunette lady. He then went up to have another loving kiss with her. Once they broke up their heated kiss, May grabbed a handful of Gren's hair and brought his face close to hers.**_

_**" Fuck me in the mouth." She said alluringly seductive to him, which he complied.**_

_**Grinning by the sudden suggestion. "I have a much more better idea...." May looked at him a bit confused.**_

_**Gren turned around so that his head would be in between her legs, while her head is in the same position as his are. Realizing what the idea is, May took hold of his thick cock and began pumping up and down in a slow motion. Meanwhile, Gren began giving light kisses all over her vagina. Making her moan by the soft touches. **_

_**"Gren......Gren....uhhhhhhhhhhhh....." **_

_**She then began licking the tip of his penis. Running the tip of her tunge along the slit. Running her tunge up and down in an agonizingly slow movement. Leaving her saliva along her trails. Each movement, causing for Gren to moan with pleasure. Soon, enveloping his shaft in her mouth. Grazing with the soft sensitive skin with her teeth and her tunge licking it as she bobs her head. Gren ran his warm wet tunge up and down, only stopping rigth by her opening. Intruding her already wet opening with his tunge. Making May moan in ecstacy and arching her back up. trying to recieve more of his tunge inside her. **_

_**Sucking it slow but hard with each bob of her head on his shaft. Then making her tunge swirl around his length. Unable to hold on much longer with so mmuch pleasure. Gren groaned as he came hard in her mouth. At first she was a bit surprised, but nontheless gulped down every bit of his seed. Soon, right after she too came. Both licking each other clean. Taking and savoring each others sweet taste. **_

_**After catching some bit of air, Gren came to up to stare at May in the face.**_

_**" Aishiteru....May"**_

_**Smiling rigth back at him, she wind up her slender fingers around his hair and pulled him to a tight passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he reached to the side of the bed and grabbed a lubricant and put it all over his newly hardened cock. Nustling his member at her opening, which she happily complied and spreaded her legs wider apart. Then in one swift thrust, Gren was completely inside of her. Waiting pateintly for her to adjust to his size. May urged him by bucking her hips against his. **_

_**He took this as a signal and began a slow motioin of thrusts. That soon became turned into hard and heavy poundings. Soon, came to contact on hitting one of her pleasure spot. (4got what its called...he...he.. ; ) Causing her to arch her back by the sudden wave of lustful feelings. Both parties gasping for air as well moaning in ecstacy. Their sights were coming to a blur then to blackness as they were coming to a point of climaxing. With a one final thrust, both May and Gren groaned and screamed as they both spilled their essence. Gren slumped down to catch his breathe. Afte awhile he slowly took himself off her and just layed beside her, till she soon fell asleep. **_

_**Too tired to get up, he slowly made his way to the bathroom to clean up. Once he was ready to leave, he sat right the sleeping form and whispered mushy words to her ears then giving her a soft feathery kiss against her forhead. Then walking out the door.**_

_** TO BE CONTINUED **_

_**So....ummm.... sorry if the chapter is short. Next time I'll try to make it longer... **_

_**See Ya!!! ( )......**_


End file.
